software_documentsfandomcom-20200214-history
SRS
Software Requirements Specification View Vision and Scope 1. Introduction 1.1 Purpose This SRS describes the functional and nonfunctional requirements for software release 1.0 of the Virtual Kitchen System (VKS). This document is intended to be used by the members of the project team who will implement and verify the correct functioning of the system. Unless otherwise noted, all requirements specified here are committed for release 1.0. 1.2 Document Conventions No special typographical conventions are used in this SRS. 1.3 Project Scope The VKS will provide permit Process Impact employees to track stock, clients, Customer feedback, recurring purchase information, revenue. A detailed description is available in the Virtual Kitchen System Vision and Scope Document 1, along with the features that are scheduled for full or partial implementation in this release. 1.4 References 2. Overall Description 2.1 Product Perspective The Virtual Kitchen System is a new software system that replaces the current Pen and Paper processes for Tracking stock, clients, Customer feedback, recurring purchase information, revenue. The context diagram in Figure D-2 illustrates the external entities and system interfaces for release 1.0. The system is expected to evolve over several releases, ultimately connecting to the Internet ordering services for several local restaurants and to credit and debit card authorization services. 2.2 User Classes and Characteristics 2.3 Operating Environment OE-1: The VKS shall operate correctly with the following web browsers: Windows Internet Explorer versions 7, 8, and 9; Firefox versions 12 through 26; Google Chrome (all versions); and Apple Safari versions 4.0 through 8.0. OE-2: The VKS shall operate on a server running the current corporate-approved versions of Red Hat Linux and Apache HTTP Server. OE-3: The VKS shall permit user access from the internet and by Android, iOS, and Windows smartphones and tablets. 2.4 Design and Implementation Constraints CO-1: The system’s design, code, and maintenance documentation shall conform to the further documentations. CO-2: The system shall use the current corporate standard Oracle database engine. CO-3: All HTML code shall conform to the HTML 5.0 standard. 2.5 Assumptions and Dependencies AS-1: VKS employees will be able to keep up with the increase in product orders done via the online system compared to the legacy system of pen and paper. DE-1: If VKS has any additional legacy systems the Virtual Kitchen System must be able to communicate with it. 3. System Features 3.1 Order Meals from Cafeteria 3.1.1 Description A VKS Employee whose identity has been verified can Track stock, clients, Customer feedback, recurring purchase information, revenue. 3.1.2 Functional Requirements 4. Data Requirements 4.1 Logical Data Model 4.2 Data Dictionary 4.3 Reports 4.3.1 Product Stock Report 4.3.2 Purchase Recurring Report 4.3.3 Client List Report 4.3.4 Customer Feedback Report 4.3.5 Revenue Report 4.4 Data Integrity, Retention, and Disposal DI-1: The VKS shall retain individual Customer Product orders for 6 months following the Product’s delivery date. DI-2: The VKS shall retain all Client List. DI-3: The VKS Shall retain all Customer Feedback on each product. DI-4: The VKS Shall retain Recurring Purchase Information of each Customer for 1 year following the Last Order’s date 5. External Interface Requirements 5.1 User Interfaces UI-1: The Virtual Kitchen System screen displays shall conform to the User Interface Standards. UI-2: The system shall provide a help link from each displayed webpage to explain how to use that page. UI-3: The webpages shall permit complete navigation and Product item selection by using the keyboard alone, in addition to using mouse and keyboard combinations. 5.2 Software Interfaces SI-1: Virtual Kitchen Ordering System SI-1.1: The VKS shall transmit the product Availability to the Virtual Kitchen Ordering System through a programmatic interface. SI-1.2: The VKS shall receive quantities of product items ordered from Virtual Kitchen Ordering System through the programmatic interface. 5.3 Hardware Interfaces No hardware interfaces have been identified. 5.4 Communications Interfaces CI-1: The VKS shall send an email or text message (based on user account settings) to the Customer to restock their products. CI-2: The VKS shall send an email or text message (based on user account settings) to the Employee to report any problems during the activity of the employee. 6. Quality Attributes 6.1 Usability Requirements USE-1: The VKS shall allow Employee to retrieve the client List, Previous Product Ordered, Product Stock, Customer Feedback with a single interaction. USE-2: 95% of employee shall be able to successfully retrieve information without errors on their first try. 6.2 Performance Requirements PER-1: The system shall accommodate a total of 500 users and a maximum of 100 concurrent users during the same time with an estimated average session duration of 8 minutes. PER-2: 95% of webpages generated by the VKS shall download completely within 3 seconds from the time the user requests the page over a 20 Mbps or faster Internet connection. PER-3: The system shall display confirmation messages to users within an average of 3 seconds and a maximum of 6 seconds after the user submits information to the system. 6.3 Security Requirements SEC-1: All network transactions that involve financial information or personally identifiable information shall be encrypted per BR-33. SEC-2: Users shall be required to log on to the VKS for all operations. 6.4 Safety Requirements No Safety Identifies. 6.5 Availability Requirements AVL-1: The VKS shall be available at least 98% of the time between 5:00 A.M. and midnight local time and at least 90% of the time between midnight and 5:00 A.M. local time, excluding scheduled maintenance windows. 6.6 Robustness Requirements ROB-1: If the connection between the user and the VKS is broken, the VKS shall enable the user to recover state and continue working on it.